Broken
by scottiegal2012
Summary: Years after the birth of Jordan Ann Flack, Stella faces yet another crisis that again shakes the foundation of her world. Future chapters will crossover with CSI LV. Rated M for sexual situations.
1. Shards of a Shattered Life

Title: Broken

Characters: Don and Stella, Danny and Lindsay -

Disclaimer: I'm not a doctor, so bear with my slim knowledge of medical issues, Also... all characters... Are indeed the property of wherever you first heard of them. (Be it the original CSI creators... or be it my newly created characters such as Jordan.)

Summery: This is sort of a sequel to my last NY fanfic; The Necklace. I suggest you read or at least skim through that one first as a lot of this parallels with that story. Future Chapters will crossover with CSI LV.

"Daddy? Daddy, please wake up." The small voice begged from outside the bedroom door. Don rolled over and looked at the clock. 9:45… pm. He must have fallen asleep as soon as he got home. He hadn't even seen his baby girl or his wife. He stumbled out the small twin sized bed. He stared at it for a moment before realizing he was in his daughter's room.

"Daddy! I want to say I love you!" The three year old certainly had a temper.

"Hang on baby, I'm trying." He stumbled through the room, finding both the light and the doorknob. Unfortunately he also found a small di-cast racecar… with his toe. "Shit!"

He heard the child gasp on the other side as the door flew open. She was standing there with both hands over her eyes and her curly brown hair falling in front of her hands.

He scooped her up and received a strong hug from the little one. "Jordan, where's your mother, baby?"

"She's outside."

He gave her a look as he opened the apartment door and peered out. His wife was indeed standing there. She was alone by the hallway window staring up into what would be billions of stars if the city were to suddenly blackout.

"Hello, beautiful." He kissed Stella Bonasera-Flack on the back of her neck before slipping his hand as low down her back as he could possibly get away with. When she didn't respond, he tilted his head slightly. "Stel?"

She shook her head and turned to him. "Don…?"

"Bad day?"

She simply nodded. Her gaze drifted to their little girl whose eyes had shot back and forth between her parents.

"Mamma?" She whispered as though she'd be in trouble for speaking. "Mommy, I love you lots." She held her hands out to Stella.

Stella began to sink to her knees as she took Jordan from Don's arms. Sobbing she held the baby against her chest, rocking back and forth.

Don was at a loss. He had met up with her for lunch and she seemed absolutely fine. What could have changed in the 8 hours since? "Stella? Tell me what's wrong."

She grasped his hand with her cold one. He held it as she stared deep into his eyes. She held Jordan tighter against herself and covered her ears with her free hand. Stella controlled her sobs. "I… Don, I'm sick."

Don paled. He knew what she was talking about. Only days before Stella had been getting severe headaches and they had gone to see a doctor. The tests must have come back that afternoon.

"Stella?" He pulled her up and brought her inside. Quickly he put Jordan to bed, tucking her in and kissing her protectively. He closed the door behind him and searched for his wife again.

He found her sitting on the edge of their bed, head resting in one hand, the other hand twisting a tissue. The tissue was soaked and he gently replaced it with a new one.

"Talk to me, Stella." He knelt in front of her and took her hands.

"Don, the tests… one came back positive. I have a small tumor… and it's growing quickly." She squeezed his hands tighter than he thought possible.

All of their three years together started to flow through his mind. It'd been short and he loved her fiercely throughout it all. He nearly lost her when Jordan was born, but she pulled through it and she was stronger for it. No, he was not going to go through that again. And if he didn't have a choice, she was going to live.

He stripped her of her sweaty clothes and placed her favorite shirt of his on her. Than he scooped her up into his arms and carried her across the hall and into Jordan's room. As small as the bed was, the three of them managed to snuggle together.

Stella woke up to Mac's voice. He was talking about her, but she wasn't sure what he was saying. Jordan's happy voice interrupted her thoughts and she opened her eyes to see the child leaning over her with a small coffee sampler packet. "Daddy and Tective Mac made your bestest one!" She squealed.

Stella kissed her as she stumbled out of the room and into the living room.

As she entered, Mac stood and hugged her tightly. "How are you feeling?"

She shrugged and than smiled. "I'm feeling good considering. A lot better than when I got that call though"  
He nodded and pointed to Jordan who'd attached herself to Stella's leg. "She's picking up on something?"

"I think so." Stella climbed onto Don's lap.

"Well, you're getting time off. Starting now you and Don are officially on sick leave until you can get help." He pulled Jordan onto his lap and she stuck her ring finger and pinkie into her mouth, sucking a little and making a face. She tried to put her fingers into Mac's mouth instead, but he turned his head fast enough.

Don slid Stella off his lap and went to make her a cup of coffee. "Babe, I made a couple of calls this morning and your doctor has recommended a very good specialist in Nevada. Unfortunately it's a six-month wait. We'll have to temporarily move down there and wait it out, or hope for a mistake in scheduling… or something." He dropped the cup on the floor and it shattered, spilling hot coffee down the front of his shirt.

Stella sat very still as she watched her husband's quivering hands pick up the tiny pieces.

Mac walked to him and pulled him to his feet. "Get her another cup, sit with her. I'll clean this up and take Jordan to the lab with me for the afternoon. Work things out. The staff is behind you 100 and we're going to make this work."

Don nodded as he collected his strength again and got a new mug. He returned to Stella and placed the cup carefully in her hands.

"You're in worse shape than I am." She whispered as she pressed her forehead against his chin.

Mac finished picking up the shards of broken glass and he wandered over. He kissed Stella on the cheek and squeezed Don's shoulder. "I'll bring her home whenever I get finished. She's in good hands."

Don sighed. "I know… thank you, Mac."


	2. Long Lost Love

Warning... Sexual Content between a husband and wife to follow. You have thus been warned. Peace.

Throughout the next two weeks, Don spent hours on the phone with doctors in nearly every state and several foreign countries. So far, none seemed able to perform the in-depth surgery needed to reach deep into Stella's brain to remove the tumor. He kept getting the same answer; "Surgery any further than just the beneath the hard exterior of the skull is too risky" and "I would recommend trying radiation treatments, not surgery."

He was almost willing to let Stella live the last few months of her life in peace with him and Jordan without the stress and frustration of doctors. There was only so much he could do and in a short amount of time.

He spread his arms across the desk in his and Stella's room, phone in one hand, a notepad with names and numbers several pages deep in his other. The stress was building up and, thinking Stella was sound asleep behind him, he finally let silent tears fill his eyes. He half-heartedly dug through a drawer on his left until he found a small leather bound photo album with their names engraved on metal embellishments. Opening each page, he allowed his fingers to trace the pictures from their wedding. They hadn't had a photographer, but instead Lindsay and Jane and taken them all. Some of them didn't come out very well, but Don didn't mind. It made them seem more real and more personal. Everyone was dressed casually as it was last minute and Stella's stomach was growing ever larger with their child's birth getting closer.

Suddenly another set of fingertips joined his on the photos. Stella's other hand rubbed his back in a gentle circular motion.

He hadn't heard her get up, he hadn't heard her come over, but here she was. _Love, honor and cherish, in _sickness_ and in health._ "Stella..?" He looked up at her, not hiding the tears or even bothering to wipe them away.

She let her fingers move from the album to his lips, up his cheek and to the tears. Wet and warm, she had never seen him cry. Not like this. No, this was genuine fear for his wife. She recognized the same fear Mac had carried with him in the days after 9/11. He loved her more than life and he wasn't going to give up, even if she begged him to.

She took his hand and led him back under their thick quilted blankets. Stella was going to show him how much she needed him right now. She slowly and gently removed his shirt before letting him take the long one she wore off. She cuddled against his bare chest as he slipped his hands down her back, sliding her undergarments off as his went.

She did the same and than, holding both of his hands tightly in hers, she closed her eyes and whispered to him. "Don, please… help me. I'm not ready to let go of you… or of Jordan. I need you. Maybe all you can do is watch. But with you here, I have a fighting chance. With you near me I feel stronger and I feel more compelled to find a way through this."

He watched as her eyes squeezed tighter as more tears threatened her beautiful features. "St-Stel-… baby. I will never leave your side." He pulled her naked flesh tight against his as he moved to cover her entirely with his body. He felt her shaking violently as he pressed himself closer… closer… until he was inside of her.

She gripped the sheets beneath her, her nails digging deep. She bit her lip to try and stop the screams she was almost certain would escape. She didn't want Jordan to wake up. For the first time since her diagnosis, she didn't want their baby crawling in bed with them. She needed him more and more. The more he moved, the more she was certain of that.

"Don – God, oh-" She wrapped her arms around his neck and she felt his tears hot against her chest. He was crying. Hard. There was nothing that was going to stop him… nothing was going to stop them from making love to each other either. If she wound up in a hospital, this could be the last time he would touch her, hold her, feel her.

He slid in and out of her, nibbling at her shoulder carefully until he found her mouth. He kissed her softly and stared deep into her eyes. He stopped moving as he studied her face… her lips, her eyes, her cheeks, her chin. Both of them were shaking, and her arms were still entwined around his neck.

Holding her close as to not lose that bit of contact they still had, he got to his knees, pulling her with him. They knelt facing each other. Their bodies close, touching… he still inside of her. Her face was pale. She was still scared, terrified of what was coming between them.

A gentle knock on the door interrupted the moment. Don reached for her shirt and slipped it over her head, without pulling back. He pushed against her one more time, causing her to gasp and grab his shoulders, her nails drawing blood. It didn't bother him, he made her happy and that was all that mattered. He gently sat back, pulling himself away from his beautiful wife. He slipped his sweat pants on as he made his way to the door. Opening it and picking Jordan up in the same motion, he kissed her hard on her neck making her squeal and giggle happily. Even with the stress and emotions flooding her once happy family, Jordan was still blissfully ignorant. He was grateful for that, and grateful for her volunteer babysitters throughout the weeks. They've given her so much distraction that she hadn't had time to pick up on the anguish and defeat her father was feeling.

"S'ayapo, ba-bás." She giggled as her pudgy arms made there way around his still sweaty neck.

He cast an awkward glance to his wife who had been trying hopelessly to rearrange the sheets and blankets.

She caught him staring at her. "I love you, daddy." She provided after a moment.

"Ahha, why Greek? Why did _you_ have to go and learn _Greek_?" He stared at Stella who shrugged.

"I dunno. Guess I wanted to retain part of my heritage even though I don't know who my parents were."


	3. Big Planies and Vegas

Big Planies and Vegas

Danny watched Stella pack Jordan's backpack with toys and games, dolls and her stuffed bear. She furiously wiped tears away as she caught Danny's eyes.

"It's going to be alright, Bonasera." He grinned from ear to ear, using her maiden name in hopes she might yell at him, or chase him or _anything_ to ease the tension.

Instead she slid down the wall to the floor and crossed her arms over her stomach. "I might never see New York again." She whispered through the tears.

Danny crawled to her, placing his hands on her knees. "That's why we're coming with you."

"I know… I so appreciate it."

He smiled and hugged her tight. "Linds and I was take care of everything down there. We'll make sure everything works together right for you and Don and with Jordan. I promise."

She nodded as she returned her focus to her daughter's toys.

"United Flight 176 now boarding at Gate 29. United Flight 176 now boarding at Gate 29." The overhead announcer blared through the airport. It was busy as any airport in Manhattan would be as the group of five made their way through the ticket counter and onto the commercial plane.

As soon as Stella's feet hit the aisle in the airplane, she nearly collapsed into Don's arms. He supported nearly her entire body weight as they followed Danny and Lindsay to their seats.

Don and Stella sat in the two-seaters near the window above the wing. Danny and Lindsay were directly across the aisle in the middle row with Jordan overly excited jumping between them both.

Throughout the taxi and lift-off, Stella gripped her armrests. She had flown more than once, but this time might be her last. The fear was climbing as fast plane was gaining altitude.

After they had leveled off and the "Fasten Seat Belt" had blinked off, Don re-arranged seating, so he could talk to Danny and Lindsay about what he and Stella would need throughout their stay in Nevada. They had decided to go with Don's first call because it seemed to be ultimately the best all around.

While he spoke with them, Jordan curled up on her mother's lap to sleep long and hard. She had been thrilled to watch the 'big plainies' landing and taking off at the airport and now that she was high above the 'tweety tweet tweets' she was utterly exhausted.

Stella had relaxed more, making her daughter feel that much more comfortable as she drooled onto her mother's stomach.

Don happened to glance over at them as Danny talked, and he found himself grinning proudly. Stella's eyes met his and she smiled wearily.

"Rest now." He mouthed. And she nodded her answer.

As the passengers disembarked, Jordan leaped happily back to life. She looked around with her face pressed against the double paned porthole style window. "Mamma…. Outside into the outside we're going?" Before Stella could respond, Jordan's face lit up with excitement. "Men!" She screamed happily.

Lindsay collapsed back into her chair laughing. "It sounded… so wrong."

Jordan smiled at Lindsay. "Lizzy… look at the mens! They've got things!" Her reverie was disturbed when Don scooped her into his arms and passed her to Danny.

"Let's go get our stuff from 'the mens' and get to the hotel."

"Okay!" She nodded and kissed Danny on the cheek.

By the time they passed through baggage claim, rented a car, and arrived at the hotel all three girls were out cold, leaving the men to decide whom to wake and who not to even attempt to disturb.

Stella stared through the hotel window. Las Vegas was hot, humid and sticky. It had to be 125 degrees in the shade and the air conditioner at the hotel wasn't working. Danny and Don had decided to locate a Wal-Mart where they might be able to purchase half a dozen fans and some bags of ice, leaving the girls to unpack and talk.

Lindsay appeared to be in a chatty mood as she claimed drawers for each of them and set out Jordan's toys and books in accessible places.

Stella sat on the bed and softly rubbed her sleeping baby's back. "Lindsay…" She interrupted the farm girl's musings and ramblings.

Lindsay turned to look at Stella and saw the strong, but frightened look. She stepped closer to the bed and embraced the older woman. "What is it, Stella?"

"Promise me… if something happens you and Danny will always look out for Don and Jordan."

"Me and Danny…" Lindsay stuttered as she repeated what Stella had just said.

"Yeah… oh, it's not a secret. When Jordan was born and you two were watching her… I know there was a tension with you. You wanted to hit that freaking hard, girl."

"Wow, Stella." Lindsay was pale as she digested what her friend was revealing. Had she been that obvious?

Stella laughed and hugged Lindsay again. "I'm sure Don will want to explore Vegas just me him and Jordan before I get too sick… so you two will have the whole room to yourselves. And, the curtains are thick."

Lindsay allowed herself a small chuckle. "Yeah… I guess I do like him."

Stella shook her head. "Well, I just want you to promise me you'll look out for them."

"You'll be fine." Lindsay all but whispered.

"Please…" Stella's eyes were swollen as she attempted to fight yet more tears. "Two percent chance I live… I may be in Vegas, but I don't feel much like gambling. Not when my baby and my husband are the stakes. Just promise."

"If." Lindsay whispered. "Yes, if. If anything happens, you have my word that we all will check on them. And we'll all pitch in and help him with Jordan."

Stella pulled Lindsay against her and flopped back down. She was so much like a little sister. It brought Stella back to her childhood and the girls in the orphanage. They were always so scared and she was that one person they trusted. They would curl up next to her in the coldest winters and the hottest summers, willing to face anything knowing she was there. Now it was reversed. Lindsay, so much a sister to her, but she was the one who was looking out for Stella. The way she shifted on the bed to put her arms around Stella proved it. It was protective. She had another girl, possibly the only girl she could count a true friend, looking out for her. It comforted her well.


	4. Family Matters

Family Matters

Detective Catharine Willows took a slow deep breath as she walked out of the heat of Vegas and into the small Casino/Hotel at the very edge of Vegas' most popular strip.

She looked around taking in her surroundings. It had been almost a lifetime since she'd seen him, but she heard rumors her was coming to town.

There he was. Five people sat at the table, but somehow she recognized him. He easily recognized her and an excited glow lit his face.

Don stood and climbed over the toddler who was enjoying her hamburger and fries. "Cathy?" He wrapped his arms around her small body without the slightest hesitation.

"I heard you were coming down here." She whispered. "What brings you back?"

"God, Cath, long story. How about you join us for lunch and we'll catch up later?"

She nodded her agreement as he returned to his spot on the other side of the little one.

"Okay you," He smiled at Catharine as he began introductions. "Danny and Lindsay are close friends, co-workers and designated child-care providers… at least while we're here anyway. Stella, my wife of damn near 6 years now, and than our baby girl… Jordan Ann."

They all waved their hellos as he went around the table.

Don nodded back towards Catharine. "She's my…" He hesitated before adding "…half sister?"

She agreed with a laugh before explaining. "My father remarried when I was about 15 and they had Don… but his mother took him to New York, so visits were few and far between."

"Yes." Don grinned. "Her name's Catharine by the way." He turned his attention to the blond haired woman sitting at their table. "Geez, I haven't seen you since high school."

She shrugged. "I'm sorry… things have been busy and-"

He held his hand up. "No excuses. We're cool." He leaned across Jordan and hugged her again.

Catharine felt something in him the way he held on to her. Something was wrong and she could feel it almost flowing though his body. As he pulled back, she studied him closely. Than, diverting her eyes, she looked at Stella. "Tell me about yourself, Hun."

Everyone was quiet as Stella nearly finished her water. "Hmm, well, I'm 39, my favorite color is red…" She giggled. "I don't know. What would you like to know."

Catharine leaned back in the seat and smiled. "Are you treating my baby brother well?"

Stella mock-frowned, "No I'm not. I'm making sure he's absolutely miser-"

"Mommy!" Jordan interrupted as she leaned past Don, French fry closed tightly in an outstretched fist.

Don picked her up and passed her to his wife.

"What's the matter, baby girl?"

She grinned as she sucked on the soggy end of the fry. "Nothing." She looked over at Catharine and waved shyly.

Catharine waved back as Don's interrogative style succeeded in breaking out any information she had for him about her life and what she'd been doing with herself through the years.

It wasn't long after Catharine's arrival that Danny and Lindsay had excused themselves and returned to the room.

They were now both sitting quietly in front of one of the fans, staring out the second floor window into the desert town before them.

"So, umm, what do you want to do?" Lindsay asked as she studied the blades on the fan.

"Cool off." Danny's shirt was soaked through as he attempted to wrestle it off. He got his arm stuck in the neck and abandoned the attempt and just sat, arm hung up.

Lindsay glanced at him and started laughing. "Lemme help you there, Messer." She knelt on the chair as she peeled his shirt off and up over his head. "How's that?"

"Thanks, Montana. You are the BEST." He slouched down in the chair, one hand on his bare chest, the other on the back of his head. "So, did ya wanna go out tonight… or stay here at the hotel?"

Lindsay thought for a moment. "I have a deck of cards we could play with if you wanna just hang."

He nodded. "Cool. Works for me. Don't think that the Flack family will be back anytime soon, they need the time together."

"Yeah." She wasn't sure where he was going with that comment. It wouldn't have affected them either way. Or at least she didn't think so.

Danny picked the phone up and dialed the reception desk.

"Hotel Reception." A young voice answered.

"Hey, can I arrange to have food delivered to my room?"

"Certainly, sir. Room number and order?"

He rattled off an order for sandwiches and gave her the room number. He hung up and turned around to find Lindsay sprawled out across the cool sheets on her bed. He crawled in next to her and grinned. "Hungry?"

"It's too warm out to eat, but we can stash it in the little fridge and eat it when it gets cooler out." She suggested hopefully.

"Hey, yeah. Sounds good."

Lindsay stood. "I'm going to take a cold shower, set up the cards."

He watched her leaving and suddenly realized just how much that girl meant to him.


	5. Love and Showers

WARNING: Adult content… sexual stuff… beware. Don't say I didn't warn you, but you DLers will like it.

Love and Showers

The water was cool and comfortable as it hit Lindsay's sticky skin. She felt herself sink to the floor of the shower as the water ran down her back and pooled around her toes. She didn't hear the bathroom door open, but she did hear his voice.

"Hey, Lindsay… umm…" Danny was standing not 5 inches from her on the other side of the thin curtain.

She held her breath for a long moment as the silence thickened.

He took her silence his way and she heard him slip his pants off.

She fought the smile that started to spread across her lips as she stood. Before she knew it, Danny was up against her his breath hot on her now cool skin.

"I figured I could join you."

She smiled and kissed him. "You're bold, ya know that?"

"Yeah, well… you didn't say no, and it's fucking hot out there."

"It's getting hot in here." She giggled at the pun. "Damn, Danny. Just do it."

He'd never received an invitation like that before and he took it for all it was worth. He pressed himself against her and she slid her arms around his neck. He lifted her slightly off the floor as he put himself inside of her.

It seemed to surprise her, cause she lurched in his arms. She pulled at his hair trying to remain silent. For what reason, he didn't know, but she seemed to feel better that way. However, he wanted to hear her.

He pushed harder and further and she put her feet on the ledge of the tub, still quiet.

She was difficult. He stopped for a moment to get a firm hold on her hips. That's when she gasped. A tiny, small sound, but a start. He thrust hard inside her and stopped again. She moaned. She was twisted.

"Think I like you Montana."

She whispered in his ear. "I… I've only done this once."

He grinned wide. "Well… I'm a pro." He brought her down to lie on the floor of the tub. Gently, he spread her legs apart with one hand as he let his fingers slide across her stomach and along her breasts.

She moaned again, this time lifting herself to him, wanting him to come back inside her. "Oh Danny!" She gasped loudly eliciting a smile from him as he put his whole weight onto her.

Don slid the small plastic key card into the door, opening it for his wife and their sleeping daughter. The fans were all on and there were two sandwiches placed on the table with a note from the delivery boy: "I didn't want to disturb you… enjoy your sandwiches… I hope they're not bad by the time you get out." A happy face was drawn next to the name.

"Disturb…?" Stella eyed the closed bathroom door warily as Don fished the sweaty shirt from the bed.

"Umm… Should we leave or listen?" Don asked with a raised eyebrow.

Stella glared at him as she tucked the sheets around Jordan. She kissed her softly and took Don's hand. She tiptoed to the bathroom door, pulling him with her. She strategically placed a hand and her ear against the cool wooden door.

She heard more than she planned on hearing. A moan, grunts, splashes, panting. Far too much information for her, but Don seemed to be enjoying himself. She playfully smacked him and than cupped her hand across his mouth to keep him quiet.

Silence ensued on both ends of the door. Don couldn't resist. "Sorry!" He yelled.

He and Stella collapsed in fits of laughter on the floor.

It wasn't long before Danny and Lindsay both stumbled out of the bathroom. Lindsay was flushed with an embarrassed red, but Danny looked content.

Don was sitting with his back against a wall, Stella's head on his lap… both conversing quietly.

Don smiled. "Don't worry, Lindsay… we enjoyed it."

"I'm… uh… oh God." Lindsay stammered as she slid down to the ground, still embarrassed.

Stella sat and pulled her toweled friend into her arms. "You made me _smile_. That means a lot to both of us. AND you love each other… you just hadn't told each other yet. It's all good."

Don laughed. "Hey, we're in Vegas, let's marry em! I mean… get them married!"

Danny shook his head. "That's bs, Don, they only have fake weddings here."

"Not according to Cath. She told me countless people are officially married in chapels and strip clubs throughout the city."

Danny cocked his head to the side. "And how would she know? You said back in the day that she is a cop … right?"

Don nodded. "Yeah, but before she did that, she was a stripper." There was a subtle pride to his tone and Danny winced as Stella's hand hit the side of Don's face.

"Knock it off."

Danny sighed. "Okay, point is, I sexually molested my co-worker and Mac's gonna have a fit."

Lindsay stared him down. "Maybe I enjoyed being molested." This time she let a small laugh through. "Okay… I enjoyed it a lot."

Stella Took her hand. "Nothing to be embarrassed about. It's good to love, and knowing you and Danny, Mac won't even give it two thoughts."

"Are you sure he isn't gonna split us up or something… for the good of the lab?" Lindsay was genuinely worried.

"I've known Mac for a LONG time, dear, and in my experiences, Mac feels nothing is more important than a solid relationship. Friends, family, lovers. Just don't jeopardize the lab, the department, the city or the state and he'll be fine with it."

Danny scooped his new lover up into his arms and carried her into the adjoining room. "Well, in that case" he was saying "I think I'm going to make some more love."

The door shut and Don watched a tear fall from his wife's eye. "Babe…?"

She slid herself onto his lap and leaned against his strong chest. "I'm so scared, Don. Help me." Her body was shaking ever so slightly and he paled in fear. She must be in pain from the first set of treatments she had received before leaving New York.

"Damn, Stella." He cried into her soft hair. "Hang on, baby… I'm here with you. I'm not going anywhere. We'll get through this one way or another."


	6. Vegas in Sixty Days

Warning … don't mind the shameless C/W plug…. My favorite ship in the original.

"Two months, now… I swear it'll never end. She's so depressed I want to just bring her home and let her end it in peace." Don's exasperated voice was just a notch above a whisper.

"Hang in there. She can do it… trust me, we've been friends as long as I can remember. If anyone can pull through this Stella can." Mac's voice did little to comfort, but he was there, on the other end of the nation, but there regardless.

"I know, but she looks so helpless, and scared… and sick." Don's fingers tightened around the phone as he paced the living room in his sister's house.

"Just be there for her. That's it. That's all you can do." Mac sighed. "Hey, listen… we have a homicide I have to respond to. I hate to cut you short, but Sheldon isn't about ready to crawl out of bed and handle it." He laughed half-heartedly and dryly as a silence entered into their conversation. "Let her know she's in all of our thoughts and prayers, as are you and Jordan."

"It's appreciated more than you'll ever know, Mac. Thanks."

They both hung up and Don flopped on the couch. He didn't hear Catharine come into the living room with a visitor.

"Hey, Donnie?"

He all but jumped through the roof as he reached to his side where his gun was not located.

Her hand rested gently on his shoulder. "It's okay, Detective… come on down."

He smiled wearily at her as he gave her a bear hug.

"Donnie, I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Warrick. Warrick, this is my baby brother."

"Pleasure." Warrick thrust his hand out somewhat uncomfortably. "Hanging in there alright?"

"Working on it." Don smiled slightly. "Thanks."

He nodded. "Cat thought maybe you'd like to escape this mundane lifestyle you've been stuck in past few months. So I thought I'd invite you to a drink and a chat. Something to take your mind off of things."

Don shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

Catharine released her brother and Warrick slipped his arm over his shoulder.

"C'mon… let's get you something strong." The men left quickly, driving down the flat long road.

Catharine smiled as she stepped into the guest bedroom Don and Stella had been sharing. Danny and Lindsay had gone back to New York and planned on returning in a month or so if things didn't improve. Catharine's daughter, Lindsay, who had just turned 17, was more than willing to watch over Jordan. Summer had just arrived, and with school out, Lindsay was bored out of her mind. Entertaining their small guest would serve to pass the days quickly.

Stella was curled up in the fetal position on her bed, appearing almost to be cold. Catharine climbed carefully onto the bed next to her and lay down. She put her hand on the younger woman's back. Stella tensed, obviously having not heard her come in, and turned her head.

"Where's Don?"

"He went out for a drink with my fiancé." Catharine whispered.

Stella smiled. "Good. He deserves a break. I think he's going to have a panic attack soon."

Catharine nodded. "That's what I'm worried about. You're holding up better than he."

"Scares me too…" Stella trailed off as she turned her head back to the window.

Catharine rubbed her back gently and soothingly as she felt her shake as she sobbed quietly.

A knock on the door forced Stella to wipe the tears and relax.

Lindsay, with her bright blue eyes and sleek blond hair, peeked in. "Aunt Stella? Jordan wants to know if she can take a nap with you."

Stella nodded. "Come on in."

Lindsay picked the little one up and carried her in, sitting on the opposite side of the bed. She let Jordan crawl from her arms to her mother.

Stella cradled her baby in her arms as she lay back down.

Lindsay flopped down behind her own mother and put her chin on Catharine's arm.

"So, Aunt Stella, do you think she understands?"

Stella nodded. "She's starting to grasp the fact that something isn't right, though we have tried to alter her perception of it."

Jordan quickly fell asleep as the two women and Lindsay continued talking.

"I just don't want her to grow up without a mother. I'm not so scared myself as I was, but I'm afraid for her."

Lindsay nodded. "It sucks to lose a parent, trust me."

Stella's eyes filled with tears again. "I know."

Lindsay tipped her head to the side and stared at Stella.

Stella sighed softly, resigning to give both girls an explanation. "I grew up in an orphanage. I lost both my parents before I turned a year old, though I'm not sure how. So, yes, I understand, Lindsay, what that is like."

"Oh." All Lindsay could say as she offered her Aunt a comforting hug. "If it helps any, even if something goes wrong, Don seems like such a good Dad to Jordan."

Stella smiled and nodded. "Good observation, Hun. I think he'd be fine raising her alone. I just, what happens when she feels like a girl talk? Or when she gets her first period? It's not something a father can really help a girl with."

Lindsay shrugged. "I don't know."

Catharine slipped her arms around both her daughter and her sister-in-law. "Ladies, how about I make some lemonade and we sit out under the tree? Jordan can nap out there and we can get a breath of fresh air."

"Sounds good." Stella managed.


	7. A Drink

Short Chap to let you all know how Don's doing. Next chapter soon to follow.

Warrick Brown stood at the bar, waiting patiently for the waitress to hand him the drinks he ordered. Three of them slid across the counter to him, and he paid her before picking them up and making his way through the crowded room back to his table. He set the drinks out in front pf Don, Detective Nick Stokes and his own seat before leaning back and putting both feet on a vacant chair.

"Don; Nick. Nick; Don." Warrick viewed introductions as simply names. The conversations would reveal plenty, besides all he knew about Don was that it was his girl's half-brother and his wife had cancer or… something.

"Yo, Nick." The New York accent was thick.

"Hey, Don." But the southern one was thicker.

Nick cocked his head to the side. "How do you know Warrick?"

Don took a swig of his beer and wiped the froth from his lips before answering. "I don't, actually. Cath introduced us and asked Warrick to get me out of the house. I'm her half-brother."

"Didn't know she had any siblings."

Don shrugged. "Well… I'd only known her until I was 15, but we kept in touch some through the years."

"I'm glad she's welcomed you like this. I thought she would have harbored something against her father's other offspring." Nick sipped at his mixed drink as he spoke.

"You're weird, Nicky." Warrick shot a glance at his friend.

"Just looking out for your girl." Nick smiled sheepishly as he reached over and placed his hand on Don's. "Hope it doesn't bother you that Cath did tell us what's going on. If you need anything, the whole lab is willing to help. Friend of a friend in need, by word of a friend… never mind. Yeah, if you need anything… you know where to find us."

Don half smiled at Nick. "Thanks, man… it means a lot to me and my wife."

Warrick gathered their empty glasses and headed back to the bar for another round as Don stared out the window at the bright Vegas strip. "It's so… flat. I thought nothing could get flatter than Manhattan… but I swear I was wrong by a lot."

Nick nodded. "Depressing after a while. And when you escape the city, the only unflatness is the sand dunes and cacti."

Don raised an eyebrow. "The improper unflatness and the vocabulary plural cacti in the same sentence?"

"I'm a crazy scientist." Nick grinned.

"I do declare." Warrick announced in an accent that would have easily passed for an elderly woman with a thick southern drawl. He sat back down and slid over as a small woman with dark hair and wearing a crime lab tee joined them. "Don, this is Sara. She works with us… there." He lazily indicated the insignia on the shirt and smiled.

Sara nodded. "Pleasure. You're Catharine's brother?"

"Yeah. Half-brother and I haven't seen her in forever, love her just the same."

"Cool." Sara whispered smoothly. "You all wanna get out of here and find something exciting to do?"

"…Like?" Warrick coaxed.

"I dunno. Go home and sleep?"

Nick stared at her in horror. "I'm off tomorrow and you want to sleep?"

Warrick shook his head. "Let's go to Cath's place and play some rounds of poker. Maybe Don's wife would like a distraction as well."

Nick jumped up eagerly. "Sounds better than sleep!" 


	8. Adelphe, S'agapo

Adelphe, S'agapo (Greek - Dear Sister, I Love You)

Stella spent the night wandering through Catharine's halls, looking at pictures on the walls and restlessly watching her husband and daughter sleep. She couldn't rest her mind, or retire her thoughts long enough to lie down. She kept replaying the last few months over and over. And now she was adding thoughts about the new radiation treatments she would be getting the next day on top of her restlessness.

Sitting at the table she flipped through the TV Guide. She reached for a pen and started the crossword puzzle on the back page. 5 down; three-letter abbr. for question of murder. _Easy… COA._ She wrote the letters in neatly. That was the only one she could get. Soon she surrendered her pen, practically throwing it across the room. She let her head fall down against the table. How was she going to do this? She had to, but she was more terrified now than she had been at first.

The next morning came after still no sleep for Stella. She fought the fatigue, making sure not to let Don know she hadn't slept for the past few nights. She sat in the passenger seat, watching the countless bars, casinos, shops and hotels pass by. It seemed endless; definitely a tourist town by any and all means.

It wasn't long before Don pulled into the parking garage outside of the medical facility. He sat quiet for a few minutes before willing himself to make eye contact with his wife. "Feeling alright?"

"Feeling great, Don." When had she started lying to him? It scared her to be so dishonest with him, but she had to spare him what was raging inside her head.

Time passed slowly as she was laid out onto a cold table. The nurse and doctor wore protective gear as they focused a radioactive beam on specific areas of her head. Slowly her eyes drifted shut as alarms began to sound.

Something wasn't right and Don was overwhelmed with a sickening ache in his stomach and chest. He pressed his hands against the glass window as the medical technicians ran around sticking needles into Stella and attaching machines.

His fingers curled slightly and he slowly sunk to his knees.

"Detective Taylor." Mac's voice was a welcome sound.

"Mac… It's Don."

"How are things going?"

"Not good. Stella went out during her treatments today. She just went flat line. No movement, no breathing, no brain functions. They hooked her to some stuff and she's still unconscious, but now she's breathing on her own. Good sign I guess, but she… I dunno, Mac." Don was out of breath before he reached the last of his report.

Mac was quiet for a moment. "Don, I'm sending Danny back down. Maybe it'll help with Jordan or whatever you need him for."

"That'd be good." Don answered as though the life had been beaten out of him.

"Hang in there. Just take care of Stella and we'll worry about Jordan and about you." Mac paused and Don heard him flipping pages. "Can your sister take the next two days off? Danny just wrapped a case and has to testify tomorrow."

"I'm sure she could swing that."

"Alright. You know where to find me if you need me, Don. Just hang on."

"Thanks, Mac. Bye."

In New York, Danny was making his way into the lab. He'd just finished his statement to the DA and his testimony in court and now Mac wanted to talk to him. He thought he did well during this case, but guess not.

He peeked into the glass-surrounded office where Mac was staring at a photo of Stella. It was one from her baby shower. She was holding Jordan and curled up on the couch. They'd almost lost her than too.

Danny cleared his throat. "Yo, Mac?"

"Come on in, Danny."

He did and he sat in front of Mac's desk. "What's going on? Mac, I thought it had something to do with the case, but…" He pointed, indicating the picture Mac was holding.

Mac shook his head. "You did amazing. You wrapped that case and took a potential serial rapist off the streets in record time, Danny. I'm proud you are a member of this team. However, I'm going to have to let you go."

"What?" Danny didn't let Mac finish as he ranted on about how much better he could serve the team and so on.

Mac whistled loudly with his two fingers. "Danny. Let me finish."

Danny blushed as he closed his mouth.

"I have to send you to Vegas. Stella's doing worse and Don needs something. I don't know if he just needs a babysitter for Jordan, or if he needs a friend or backup if he falls asleep at the hospital. I don't really know what he wants, but I offered to send you down and he didn't argue it.

Danny was feeling nauseas. "How much worse?"

"She passed out and stopped breathing during the last radiation treatment. She's been monitored since in the ICU, and she's not regained consciousness yet."

"Shit." Danny yanked his glasses off of his face as he rubbed his eyes, just trying to grasp what was going on. "When can I leave?" There were tears visible that he didn't try to fight as he stared at Mac.

"Tonight. Flight departs from JFK at 9:30pm tonight. You have a layover in Chicago for about 3 hours and than your flight will depart for Vegas." Mac slid him the tickets, schedule and layover information as well as gift certificates for McDonalds and a few bucks for anything else he might need along the way. "Give Stella a hug for me."

When Mac said that, Danny new how much he wanted to be there. He never had doubted Mac harbored some sort of resentment for not being there with her back when Frankie had attacked her. Now he had lost her all but as a friend and he couldn't leave the lab to see that friend.

He nodded. "Mac, I'll make sure Don can have 110 time with her no matter what happens."

"Thanks, Danny. Good luck."

Danny stood and walked out. He hurried back to his apartment, throwing clothes into his bag. Cussing and running around, he was finally ready with four hours to spare. He grabbed a cab and headed for the airport.

When he landed in Vegas, a tall man holding a sign saying "Dan Messer" half leaning on a fountain.

"Yo!" Danny's accent sounded thick in his own ears as he waved toward the man. "Hey, I'm Danny." He held his hand out and shook the man's.

"Warrick. I'm Catharine's fiancé. Don asked me to come and pick you up."

Danny paled. "Why? What happened?"

Warrick took Danny's bag as he led him out of the airport. "Stella's gotten worse. A lot worse. Don had to rush back to the hospital this morning to sign papers giving the doctors rights to do whatever they can to keep her alive."

He was practically pulling his hair out of his head as they got into a small LVPD issued Honda. Danny adjusted his glasses before clicking the seat belt into place and turning to look at Warrick. "How worse? Shoot me straight."

Warrick didn't dare look at the smaller New York native as he merged onto a busy highway, switched lanes and than exited at a sign pointing to the nearest emergency medical facility. Finally, he answered. "The tumor's gotten larger and they're not sure if they can operate. _If_ they can, and _if _she pulls through, there could be some memory loss… permanent brain damage through parts of her brain." He still wasn't looking at him and Danny guessed that he had become close with the couple during their stay at Catharine's.

It wasn't long before they pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. Danny was out of the car and sprinting for the doors before Warrick could throw the car in park.

Warrick caught up to him as Danny was beginning to harass the emergency room nurse. He put his hands on Danny's shoulders and forced him down the hall and into an elevator.

"What the fuck, man?" Danny hollered.

Warrick keyed the fifth floor and it slowly inched up. "Don's in the ICU waiting room. Securities not so tight in these hospitals, so we have to fend for ourselves and don't need to check in with the front desk."

"Free reign, huh?" His face reddened in slight embarrassment and Warrick returned his hands to Danny's shoulders.

"Hey, listen, she's your friend and you're worried sick about her. Right now, she needs all the friends and family she can get cause she's scared shitless, excuse my language. When she was awake the other day, she made that perfectly clear, as well as informing all of us that she hates hospitals."

"Yeah," Danny closed his eyes. "Her boyfriend awhile back tried to kill her. Landed her in the hospital and she couldn't remember most any of it. She was scared and they had to run a rape exam and the whole nine."

Warrick winced. "That's the worst way to acquaint yourself with the medical system."

The doors opened, revealing a smooth tiled hallway void of any signs of life. Warrick led Danny down the hall and into a small room with vending machines and couches. Don was sprawled out on the couch, asleep with a newspaper on his chest. Jordan was coloring with markers across a large book. A girl, maybe 19 years old, with long blond hair, sat next to her pointing out colors and shapes.

Squatting next to the girls, Warrick asked about Catharine.

The blond answered him with a whisper. "Mom's in with Aunt Stella. Guess she woke up and started screaming or something, they didn't wanna wake Uncle Don cause he passed out last time."

Warrick nodded and got up. "That's Cath's daughter, Lindsay."

The name made Danny's heart ached inside his chest. He hadn't told Montana he was going and he wished she were there if only to kiss him on the cheek and tell him Stella would be fine.

"C'mon… we'll clear our visitation with the nurses." Warrick abruptly spoke before leaving and heading down the hall further. He slipped into a room with pictures hand drawn by a child taped to the door.

Danny followed and saw Catharine sitting on a stool next to Stella. Stella moved her hand to wave to Warrick as he reached her line of site.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like hell and yourself?" Stella answered dryly through the oxygen mask against her face.

He laughed. "Great… cause I brought you a friend."

"A friend?" Stella's face instantly lit up as she saw Danny come around the curtain. "Danny? Danny Messer?"

He couldn't stop the tears that steadily flowed from his eyes. She looked like she was scared and in a lot of pain. "Hey, Detective," He joked somewhat playfully through the tears. "What did you go and do?"

She shook her head. "I don't know, Danny. I … I just want to go home."

He slowly moved towards her. He held his hand to her and she took it, squeezing harder than he thought she'd have the strength to. "Home is where the heart is. You of all people have learned that."

"Yeah, but half the heart is in the City." She answered thinking of Jane, Sheldon, Sid, Mac, Lindsay, Chad and the other techs.

Danny understood without an explanation. "This is necessary, Stel… you know it is."

She nodded and held her other arm up to him and he leaned down to hug her. He held her for a long time before looking her in the eyes. "I'm staying until you come home. Got it?"

"Yes, officer." She smiled a bit for him and wiped his tears.


	9. A Stack of Books and A Baby

A Stack of Books and A Baby

Stella eventually was moved back into a regular room if only to allow Jordan to see her every day. One of those days was a rainy stormy afternoon in Vegas. Not an oft occurrence, but Don thought it fitting. Warrick had managed to talk Don into letting Danny stay with Jordan and Stella to get him out of the hospital. He hadn't taken a break since Danny's return.

Not long after they left, Danny began to pace back and forth.

Stella was mildly amused as she lifted her head off her pillow. "Do you have to pee, Danny Boy?"

"Yeah… but it is way down the hall." Danny smiled.

"Jordan will be okay for a few."

Danny nodded and took off out the door and down the hallway, leaving Stella to shake her head as she weakly rested it back down. As she closed her eyes, she heard something sliding. It stopped for a moment and tiny sneakers pattered toward the door. "Jordan." She managed.

"I'm not!" She whined. "I can't reach."

Stella peeked through one eye to see her daughter stretched toward the knob. She couldn't reach. Satisfied, Stella closed her eye and relaxed again.

More sliding and than it stopped. Jordan grunted and something slammed down. More running and some more sliding. For a little longer she continued to hear that pattern of sounds and than it was silent. Something warm and sticky grabbed at her hand. She turned her head and saw her baby standing next to the bed. Except she was tall.

"What did you do?"

"I climbed up, Mommy." She grabbed Stella's arm and bit the blankets as she pulled herself onto the tall bed. "I'm up."

"Don't pull on any wires, okay Baby? How'd you get up?"

"I don't read."

Stella laughed. "S'agapo." She whispered, the Greek word coming strained through clenched teeth.

Jordan bit her lip as she snuggled her face into Stella's stomach. "Love you, Mommy. Lots and lots."

Danny came in and saw Jordan snuggled under the sheets and blankets, sucking on her pinkie and sound asleep. Her head was nestled comfortably between Stella's arm and side. Stella, however did not look as relaxed and peaceful. Her other hand, the one with three IV's taped inside, was over her eyes and he could see wetness from tears streaming down her cheeks. Unsure of whether it was pain or circumstance, he touched her shoulder. She jumped and wiped her eyes, smiling slightly.

"She climbed up."

Danny looked down and saw the stack of books, most of which had been ones Catharine was reading while she stayed with Don to keep him company. They were stacked almost in a staircase format and was just high enough where her head would've peeked over the edge of the bed. He looked back at Stella, just a tad bit confused.

"She, she got herself high enough to grab onto me and pull herself up."

Danny smiled as he pulled a camera out and snapped a picture of the mother and daughter.

Stella shook her head. "Lindsay's corrupted you, hasn't she?"

Danny chose one of the books and decided he'd enjoy that while Jordan slept.

It wasn't long before Catharine, dressed in black pants, a tank top, a LVPD Crime Lab vest, gun, badge and cuffs walked in. "Just got off." She whispered to Danny. "How's she's doing?"

"Better… well, she smiled more anyway, so I say better. Jordan climbed up with her and fell asleep so I think that made her day."

"I bet." She pointed at the book Danny had. "Didn't think you were much of a book person.

"TV's out." Danny growled as he glanced up at the small screen. Two wires were hanging from it, cut off at the ends.

She laughed softly as she crept to her usual spot by the window. "Warrick brought Don by the lab today. Introduced him to everyone. Had him laughing pretty hard. The whole lab knows what's going on, so they participated in trying to cheer him up."

"Word get around fast in Las Vegas?" Danny raised an eyebrow under his glasses.

"Only when the dayshift supervisor takes more time off than ever in her life. Than it's like wildfires in Nevada during record heat and droughts."

Danny laughed at the analogy. "Not bad this year."

"What?" Catharine turned from the window. "What's not bad?"

"The fires. I'm a newspaper sort of guy and ever summer front page is Nevada and Arizona in some sort of fire trouble. Not so this year."

She smiled and looked back to the view outside the window.


	10. OR

As Stella was being prepped for surgery, the nurses allowed Danny, Don and Catharine to be in her room. Don had held her hand and not opened his eyes since they put the first IV in. He promised Stella he'd stay by her side right up until she was wheeled into the operating room, but right now he couldn't stomach the thought of her not coming back out.

Danny was sitting on the windowsill watching them while Catharine paced back and forth.

Stella sighed as the nurse pulled Don back a couple of steps. "Sorry, hun, but he'll need to step away for a few minutes while we prep the spot for the actual incision." She nodded.

Don watched with tears in his eyes as the nurse cut her hair in the back, shaving it clean off. Than she pushed a needle into her head, an anesthetic he assumed.

The nurse looked over at him. "You have fifteen minutes before she falls asleep."

"Fifteen!" Don flipped. "Why did-"

Stella held her finger to her lips and waved him over as the nurse left. "It's okay, Don, just hold me."

He nodded, tears filling his eyes not for the first time that day.

It only felt like seconds before Stella was asleep and he lost it. He started sobbing as he collapsed to the ground. Catharine was at his side, holding him against her, Danny on the other side. The nurses were taking her out, leaving the three of them in the empty space where her bed had been the past few weeks.

Catharine and Danny helped him to his feet and the three left, heading toward the OR waiting room where Warrick and Lindsay had been watching Jordan. Danny sat with Don, who had his head resting on the other's shoulder.

Catharine had become emotionally drained from watching her brother's helplessness and she sought Warrick's comfort, slipping herself into his tight, strong embrace. Jordan watched everyone quietly, before standing up and crying. "Mommy!" Lindsay picked her up and rocked her back and forth.

They all waited. For hours, hoping that any doctor or nurse who emerged from those double doors marker "Authorized Personnel Only" would bear good news… or even no news. Anything, so long as it wasn't bad, would be taken well by this group of friends and family.

Short chapter, I know… only one more to come… it could go either way from here.


	11. Las Vegas to Manhattan Fears to Tears

The doctors fought back and forth for Stella's live. Every second mattered as her life slowly slipped away. Her breathing became erratic and her heart was slowing at a fast pace.

A young doctor emerged from the OR double doors. He spotted the family in the waiting room and approached them slowly. He took his mask off and snapped his bloody gloves from his hands. "Donald Flack?" He asked quietly.

Don rubbed the fatigue from his eyes as he stood. Catharine looked up from her position half under Lindsay and Jordan, half on top of a now awake Warrick. Danny stood about as fast as Don did.

"Yeah?" Don asked hesitantly.

"I'm Doctor Morgans. You're wife… well, she's going to be just fine. They've removed the tumor completely"

Don didn't let him finish as he ran over and hugged the man. Bloody scrubs and all. "When will she be awake?" He begged.

"Within the next two or three hours, though she'll be in a lot of pain. There may be some memory loss, possibly a lot of memory loss, but it's short term. The bleeding was extensive, so that may not aid very well in her recovery… but she should remember everything clearly within the next few months. Details on events will be sketchy at first, so be patient."

Don nodded hugging him again. The rest hurried over, thanking the doctor and hugging, crying and getting all around excited.

Quite a few members of the LVPD Crime Lab were present to bid farewell to their new friends. Sara Sidle, Nick Stokes, Gil Grissom, Sofia Curtis, Warrick Brown, and, of course, Catharine Willows.

Lindsay couldn't stop the steady tears as she said goodbye to her cousin, aunt and uncle.

They all stood, waving from the gate as the Flack family and Danny Messer boarded non-stop flight from Vegas to New York.

"Call me." Catharine mouthed to Don.

He nodded laughing as he mock blew her a kiss.

She giggled through the tears that stung her eyes. It'd been such a long time since Don's mother had decided that hanging around an exotic dancer was dangerous and corruptive. She had practically dragged the teenager away from his sister whom he had spent so much time with. When she wasn't working and he wasn't in school, they had been inseparable. And, though the dangers of her career weren't exactly untrue, she never brought her work home with her and Don had known very very little of it. But the day he had left, his mother had denied him the privilege of saying goodbye. He had snuck of to one of the clubs she performed at and waited for her to finish. He had run to her, hugging her tight as he cried into her sweaty outfit. He didn't care that she was half-dressed and just finished her show, his mother was forcing him from his family. His mother had followed him to the club and pulled him out of her arms and forced him into a taxi that whisked him away to NYC. He kept in touch with her until she got married and moved. Since than, he had been unable to find her and the same went for her.

Catharine winced at the memory. Not this time. This time no one took him away and no one could keep them from talking. And she knew now that they would indeed talk often.

The plane landed in NY where nearly the entire NYPD Crime Lab stood waiting with balloons and tears. It'd been a grueling 6 months of hoping, praying and of long hours as they filled in for their missing colleagues.

Mac was the first to emerge from the group and practically lifted Stella off of her feet, hugging her and kissing her.

Don mock timed them as he watched his wrist, which was void of anything to look at. "Alright, children." He disentagled Mac and Stella, making both laugh.

"Lizzy!" Jordan, despite spending so much time around another 'Lindsay' hadn't quite mastered the name. Lindsay didn't care. She picked the small child up and held her close.

"Miss me?"

"Of course!" Jordan squealed. "Mens!" She yelled pointing at the guys coming up from the baggage claim ramp. Lindsay laughed, remembering Jordan's prior experience with the 'mens'.

Sheldon, Jane, and Lindsay each welcomed Stella, Don and Danny home with hugs and stories as they made their way out of the airport. Mac now had Jordan, holding her tight.

Late that night, Stella was sitting up flicking through the channels on their TV. Somehow she didn't feel like sleeping. Don was asleep in their bed and Jordan was in her own, but Stella continued to sit and flick through each channel one at a time. She stopped on one of the news stations where it was showing old video clips of the World Trade Center going down. She glanced quickly at the date readout on her watch. 9-11-09. 8 years today she lost her best friend, Mac lost his wife, a nation lost it's fear and stood their ground. She sighed; it came so quickly this year. Picking up the phone, she quickly punched in Mac's number. No, he would not be asleep. Not today.

"It's 11:45pm, Stella Flack has finally come home and she's calling me instead of curling up in bed with her husband. I feel honored." Mac's voice was tight… tired, exhausted.

"Hey… I didn't know it was the eleventh."

"Surprise." He whispered. "How are you holding up?"

"Probably better than you."

"I'm okay, actually. For the first time in years I'm happy on the eleventh of September."

"Is it because I'm home?"

"Absolutely, Stella. You're still my closest friend and because you're still with us, somehow it makes my annual grumbling that much more insignificant."

"Did you go?"

"Yeah, but I didn't stay long. She'd be all the way down to T. Your plane came in when we hit L."

"I wish you stayed."

"I'm glad I didn't."

Stella grinned. "Thanks, Mac. It meant a lot that you were there and it means more now that I realize what today is."

"Anytime, Stel, anytime. Why don't you get some sleep?"

"Yes, Sir." She giggled. "Goodnight, Mac."

"Goodnight, Stella."

She hung up and crawled into bed with Don. He turned over and put his arms around her. "Finally decided to come to bed?"

"Yeah."

"You alright?" He asked as he turned her towards him.

"I'm great, Don. I'm absolutely wonderful." She kissed him softly as she snuggled closer to him. Life was good now. She did indeed have the family she'd always dreamed of, and though that had been threatened, she held strong to it. Stella Bonasera-Flack slipped slowly into a peaceful sleep, her husband's arms strong around her, her baby safe in the next room.

-**And that's all she wrote**-_Written by Officer-In-Blue_-**Support our Troops, they're protecting your ass -**


End file.
